


"Please dont leave."

by Ricky_Ticky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Minecraft, No Romance, bad father Philza, brother techno, sbi relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricky_Ticky/pseuds/Ricky_Ticky
Summary: This is mostly angst between Tommy and Techno. No romantic involvement.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. 1

“Come at me bitch!” Tommyinnit, cocky as ever was once again in the midst of a heated battle against renowned warrior and hunter Dream. The two were clashing swords in an area thick with trees and foliage. A perfect match given the two’s fighting styles. Off toward the edge of the forest sat Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend and known companion. Next to the seventeen year old, was Tommy’s older brother Technoblade. The piglin hybrid came to criticize the battle. He would give tips to the blond later on. He wouldn’t admit it to a soul but his fondness for his kid brother ran deep. As Techno sat silently, the kid next to him shouted his encouragement and praises. Knowing Tommy, the ego boost was a big factor of why he was still standing now. Tommy, jumping and dodging every one of Dreams slashes made the decision to get height. He knew Dream would follow so up he hopped onto the top of a tall tree. Up here he had the advantage. He had grown up playing around and climbing over trees. His father had always favored his older brothers so he didn’t really get much attention. He didn’t really mind though… really, he didn't. Leading Dream around the treetops was a breeze. Dream may be faster but Tommy was great at leading people around. As the chase kept on Dream was getting visibly angrier. Tommy was leading him in circles. He kept hot on the boy's trail, not letting him up for even a second. Dream growled before dragging his feet to a complete stop.

“Tommy! Tommyinnit! Stop!” The hunter yelled at him. “Compromise! Let’s make a compromise!” This got the boys attention. He decided to take the bait, jogging to where Dream stayed waiting. He didn’t stop moving, even when he reached his destination. He hopped from one leg to the other, constantly shifting his weight. If Dream decided to change his mind, with his heart rate up, he should be able to make an easy getaway.

“Alright big man, tell me what you got!” Tommy maintained a distance of about three feet from the hunter. Even he knew how dangerous this man was. Even at this distance, he had never been this close to him before. He could almost see the cracks in his mask. He would probably need a new one soon, his signature simple smile was starting to fade. He would never let someone see his face unless it was his closest friends or in the heat of battle. Even then, most of them had lost a life to him.

“Give me back his glasses. Hand them over now and I’ll spare you.” Ah Techno thought to himself. He must mean George’s glasses. He can’t see color without them. The man had no previous knowledge of the battle going into it. He assumed he’d figure out why they were fighting one way or another. However, stealing George’s glasses? Not even he would dare to do that. George was the only thing Dream cared for. As his lover, he would stop at nothing to protect him.

“Don't do it Tom! You could outrun him anyday!” The bee loving boy beside him shouted at him from the sideline. Tommy, with a smirk stared straight at Dream. The look the ballsy teen gave him made his blood boil with rage.

“You heard the big man didn’t you?” Dream grimmised under his mask. Then he swung at him. The sword was aimed head on at the teens forehead. Beside him Techno heard Tubbo take a sharp breath in response. The piglin just sighed in disappointment at the rashness of the situation. Tommy’s knowledge of the human body paid off though. He was able to dodge and jump down toward the forest floor while taking little damage. With a hearty cackle and a quick flip of the middle finger, he started running again. At this point Tommy had no intention of trying to beat Dream. Instead he just planned to get away with his prize. Eventually the man would give up. Right? Without looking back he threw an enter pearl at the tallest tree in sight. As soon as he landed he stuffed his face with food. His inventory was almost completely empty with the exception of the glasses, a diamond sword with several enchantments, and a shield. He had only brought the necessities with him when he had come today. He had purposely sought out the green man to mess with today. Dream. Where is Dream? He had lost track of him after he had thrown his pearl.

“C’mon Dream!” He yelled out, projecting his voice over the lush forest. “You’re no fun big man.” His voice was mocking but his demeanor said he meant it. This confirmed Techno’s suspicion, Tommy was in it for the chase. 

“Big D?” Dream hated that nickname, but not even that was bringing him out from where he was hidden. Tommy looked toward the rocky area where his friend and brother were seated. He asked Tubbo a silent question in hope of some help but all he got was a shrug in response. It was a rule for all citizens residing on the SMP. Unless previously stated, no other participants should intervene during a one on one. However this rule has some exceptions. If one of the participants in the fight had already planned on it being more than a one on one it is acceptable. The only other being, if one of the participants is on a single life and has low hearts. In that instance it is ok to intervene if you truly believe it to be a dire situation. However most of the time these exceptions do not need to be made, if a fight is broken out, the understanding of conditions is mutually understood

“Psst...Techno” Techno’s internal monologue was briefly interrupted by the seventeen year old seated next to him. “Do you see Dream? I lost track of him.” The older man sighed at his incompetence. After years of battling back and forth with the hunter he had learned many things, number one being never take your eyes off him. He’s sneaky and extremely experienced. If you look away for even a moment he will easily slip into the surroundings. Green was not only his signature color, it also made it easier for this tactic. The Piglin hybrid sighed and placed his hand on the brown haired boy's head. He turned the kids gaze toward a particular thick gathering of dark oak trees. 

“Do you see the light reflection coming from the gap?” Techno wouldn't admit it, but one of his favorite things to do was educate. In another life he probably could have been a teacher. When Tommy was of age he would teach him everything he knew, however he would never think of doing it before then. He didn't want to burden the kid in the ways that he had been. Tubbo squinted before his face lit up. He nodded his head vigorously indicating that he had now located Dream. Before he could turn to shout his coordinates to his friend, Techno gave him a silent reminder to keep his mouth shut. 

“Oh Dreeeeam!” Tommy was still trying to bait the hunter out from hiding. Eventually, after trying everything he could think of to bait the guy out, he gave up. He hopped down from the tree taking some damage and sighed. The blond boy started cautiously checking out his surroundings. He apparently was still convinced that he could find and beat Dream. He circled around the surrounding area staying low to the ground. He looked everywhere in his direct line but admittedly, Dream was pretty good at camouflage. His patience was almost unmatched . He sat still where he was in the tree, even when Tomm walked directly under him he didn't move a muscle. Eventually Tommy gave up. He smiled and strolled legibly there his ‘fans’ were waiting for him. 

“I think i got the bitch! He must have run home to his mommy!” The blond boy leat out his signature loud laugh. He looked to his friend for gratification, that of which he got. Tubbo started praising him. Telling him again and again how cool he was, and how Dream didn't even stand a chance. Techno on the other hand kept his eyes trained on the place Dream stayed watching them. Tommy glanced over to his brother waiting for him to say something whether it be praise or critique, but he just kept his gaze straight ahead. Techno knew it wasn't over. Dream was just waiting for the one crucial moment where the fate of the battle is decided. Either Dream will attack and Tommy is able to dodge, or… well Tommy loses a life. As far as Techno knows Tommy has two left, that is what he tells people at least. Then it went quiet, Tommy and Tubbo stopped talking. It’s time Dream. If you’re smart take the shot. And he did. Out from the foliage came an enchanted arrow. From what he could tell in the split second he saw, it was enchanted with poison. Techno didn't even need to see the scene to know it hit its mark. With his eyes closed he stood and sighed. He was mentely preparing to lecture Tommy on everything he did wrong. He saw from the corner of his eye what he presumed was a dream coming out from hiding. He watched him come closer, most likely to grab George’s glasses from his inventory before he left. Techno prepared to walk off to meet Tommy at his respon point. Just before he felt a tug at his cape.

“T...Techno?” came a quiet voice behind him. In confusion he turned to the considerably shorter brunette. He tilted his head downward in a way to say ‘just spit it out’. He wanted to try and meet Tommy before he respawned. His eyes met the younger boy’s. 

“Techno? Why hasn't he respawned yet?” Tubbo spoke in a soft and timid voice. Indicating that he already knew what that meant. He just didn't want to believe it. What? Techno’s head whipped to where Tommy's body was supposed to be fading. Dream was bent over going through his pockets. However instead of his items on the ground and disappearing body Tommy was still laying there. He couldn't make out exactly what he looked like because of Dream leaning over his body. Shit. The boy’s right. Techno strode toward him signalling to the boy behind him to stay where he was. No surely not. It couldn't be. Tom has two lives left. Right? He didn't lie about his lives did he? Why would he lie about that?Was he that much of an idiot. No. no he couldn't. He must have half a heart left. As he reached where Tommy laid in the slightly damp grass he heard Dream muttering before he turned to leave him. 

“Bastard deserved it.” Then he pearled away. The piglins eyes blew wide with horror. No. It can't be… With one look he could tell something was gravely wrong. 

“Tommy…” he spoke to him. “Tommy you ass… get up.” Tommy was writhing in pain. His spit was a disgusting white and foamy. It was dripping from the side of his mouth. From where the arrow was lodged in his chest he could see the copious amount of blood pooling on the grass under him. The wound already looked infected from the poison. His body was convulsing, he was letting out moans of pain as he gurgled on his own spit. Techno fell to his knees beside the boy. God no. “C’mon Tom, Phil’s making dinner… we can't be late can we?” His eyes started to water as Tommy clutched his dress shirt. “Were going to make up Tom.” Tommy's chest heaved in labored breathing. It wasn't too late, right?

“Tom, come on buddy, speak to me.” his heart sped up as Tommy started to open and close his mouth. He could tell he was trying to force out words. 

“Blade… I think I really fucked up this time.” Tommys breath was labored and heavy. His fat tears poured out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Technos heart sank as he pulled him closer.

“No no no, Tom it's ok, don't worry, i'll fix it.”

“TUBBO!” he screamed “Get Phil!” Tubbo ran out of the clearing. He heard a soft chuckle from where Tommy’s head was buried in his chest. 

“Blade, it hurts so bad.” Techno could feel his tears wetting his shirt. “I don't want to feel it anymore...I’m so dumb.” Tommy’s fists balled into his older brother’s shirt. Techno felt the tears fall onto the kid’s hair. “This was my last life Techno…” His older brother buried his face into his hair. He tightened his grip on him. 

“It'll be ok, big guy. I'll fix it, it's going to be ok.” his voice broke at the end of his sentence. It didn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. Tommy looked up at his brother. His face looked like he was in so much pain. Techno’s heart hurt, just a moment ago he was ready to chew this poor kid out. Now they're here, he was clutching his kid brother in his arms hoping to god the poison wouldn't flush him out. A kid. Tommy is sixteen. The kid was sixteen. Tommys hand reached up and tugged at the collar on his shirt. His lips were a pale blue but he was able to get words out. 

“Techno, if I die…” the tears streaked down the poor boy's face. “Please let everyone know i love them yeah? And… and tell Tubbo that he’s my best friend. and tell Phil that im s-” Techno couldn't help the choke that came out of him. 

“Yeah Tom, don't worry, i'll tell everyone.” Tommy smiled widely before coughing up a fit of blood that was worryingly dark. He collapsed onto Techno’s chest. All the Piglin could hear was static clouding his ears.

“No no no no, come on Tom, speak to me buddy.” He shook him watching his head loll around. He reached to his wrist and checked his pulse. Nothing. His pressed fingers to his neck. Nothing. His pulse was gone. God no this can't be happening. He straddled his skinny body and started pressing his chest. He knew deep down that it was useless to try and give CPR to someone who had been shot through the heart with an arrow, but he was too desperate. The salty tears that poured from his eyes didn't stop as he attempted to bring his brother back.

“Please Tom, come back. You can't leave yet!” he choked out a sob. He hugged the poor kid's body as close as he could to his chest. All he could do was scream. It was dark out, people could probably hear him but he screamed into the dark. He wanted his brother back. The kid was sixteen. He was still a child, he didn't even get to experience what it was like to really live his life. Techno never even got to teach him how to properly spar without being an idiot. All the things he had not done yet, all the things he could have done. His entire future had just been stolen from him by a man who was unable to feel remorse for his actions. Soon his voice grew raw. The pain brought him comfort though. He didn't care how much his vocal cords hated him he sobbed until he couldn't anymore. The only thing he could think to do was hold the kid to his chest until their father came to save him from the misery he felt. Phil would be here any moment to come help him. Phil would come and tell him everything would be okay. Phil would come and save Tommy somehow. Techno stayed put, with his arms tightly holding tightly around his younger brother for hours. Even after it started raining. He stayed on his knees, with his clothes soaked with blood and water, but Phil never came. No one came. He knew for sure Tubbo had followed his order and was too afraid to come back, and he was sure that Tubbo had fetched for Phil after he asked. So why wasn't he here? The man Tommy looked up to and counted on the most. Where was he? Sure they had their differences, and sure he stopped caring for Tommy as much when Ranboo came around but...he wasn't here. His SON had just DIED and the man wasn't here. As Tommy’s body started to fade away he tried to reach out to him. He tried grabbing at him as piece by piece he disappeared but his hands didn't catch. All that was left of him was his bandanna. The one his best friend had gotten for him. The kid never took it off, and Techno didn't plan on it either. He tied the bandana into the loop on his belt. He didn't want to forget how he felt at that moment. The sadness, the anger, and the heartache that felt like it would never leave him. 

“Tom'' He spoke only to himself but somewhere he believed that he could hear him. “Tommy bud, i love you, I never really said it much, but I really love you kid.” The last of his tears fell to the dewy grass. As he trudged back to his home he turned everything out. The people outside staring at him, the people muttering around him, and the loudest thing of all, the voices. The place where he had made his home felt empty and quiet now. Laying on his bed he felt heavier and bigger, like he now had a weight to carry with him. He finally acknowledged how tired he was and closed his eyes. With a sigh he drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. 2

\----------Techno’s Dream--------

_“Techno come on!” Tommy couldn't have been more than 8, his small hand reached toward the big ones of his older brother. Techno ran toward him grasping for his hand. Once he got hold he didn't let go. The small child pulled him up to the top of a grassy hill. He pointed to a low hanging tree. It was large and had long branches that dropped almost touching the ground. Hanging off of one of them was a single plank of wood suspended by two ropes._

_“C’mon Blade push me!” the over excited boy sat in the swing awiting his brother to push him. That he did. Techno stood behind him and swung him lightly. At first in a timid way, wanting to be gentle with his fragile body. The giggles and hearty laughs the child let out sounded like angels to him. All the older man could do was smile. He smiled, something he thought he might have forgotten how to do over the years of being alone._

_“Higher!” the child cheered for him. The oldest brother complied, he pushed him higher and higher. The boy kicked his legs with excitement, trying to let his feet touch the top of the tree... Then, up he flew. Techno had pushed him too hard and he watched with horror as the boy let out a shriek. Techno reached his hand out to catch him but narrowly missed. He lost sight of the boy as he tumbled down the hill. Techno launched forward down the hill where he presumably was. However, when he reached the bottom of the hill, instead of a little boy with a scraped knee, there lay a sixteen year old with an arrow through his chest. The poison evident from the swelling and strange liquid that was mixed with his blood._

_“No no not again.” He grabbed at his limp body but his fingers went right through it. He tried again and again but it was futile. All he could do was watch as his brother layed there writhing in pain. Tommy yelled out for him calling his name over and over. The words ‘the bastard deserved it’ sang through his head like a sick joke. The sound of Dreams words mixed with the shrieks and groans from his brother were too much to handle. He pulled at his ears trying to get it to stop._   
_“Techno! Techno Pease!” He couldn't stand it anymore, he tried his best but it was like nails on a chalkboard. “Techno! Make it stop! It hurts!” His horrified screams of agony filled his ears._

All of a sudden he was shaken awake

“Techno. Techno get up.” This voice wasn't screaming at him. Instead it was soft and comforting. There was only one voice it could belong to. Niki. He opened his eyes and there leaning over him was his dear friend Niki. Over the years of him being alone he had grown attached to Niki, seeing her as his only reliable companion.

“Techno. What's going on? You were screaming. I was worried, what happened?” Techno could barely speak. Everything that had happened hit him like a monsoon. His eyes watered and his chest heaved. The images of his dead sibling clouded his mind. With everything he could muster he threw himself forward and brought her into a hug. She let out a small gasp. Techno was never much for physical affection. In fact the most he had ever done was put his hand on his shoulder. Something must be seriously wrong. Her arms immediately wrapped back around her friend.

“Niki… he’s-” He interrupted himself when Niki started rubbing his back, it was soothing in a way, knowing that someone was there and holding you.

“It’s ok Techno, just calm yourself down for now.” The man pulled her down to the bed and buried his face into her shoulder. He took deep breaths and steadied his breathing. After he had calmed himself enough he pulled away from her. Niki took this moment to sit comfortably on her knees opposite to him.

“Niki…” he started with a shaky breath “He’s gone, for good. he lied about his lives.” Niki’s face went from shocked to confused.

“Techno, who’s ‘he’” she asked gently. He averted his eyes.

“Tommy.” he whispered. There was a beat of silence before he was brought into another hug.

“T, i'm so sorry. Im so, so sorry.” They stayed embraced for another few moments before she decided to speak up.

“Um… can i ask a question?” he nodded in response. “Wasn’t your family supposed to have dinner at Phil’s tonight? Im sorry if it’s too soon but i thought he was planning to make amends with you two?” He tensed in response. Niki tried to interject, “I'm sorry i shouldn't have-”

“No Niki, you’re right.” Niki took in a deep breath knowing that tone of voice. “Phil was going to make amends tonight over dinner wasn’t he. He was supposed to make everything up to me and Tommy wasn’t he '' His voice started to grow louder as he was filled with more anger. “But yet, he wasn't there when i called for him was he. He wasn’t there when his youngest son was dying, was he! No, no he wasnt. So you know what, fuck him, and fuck his dinner.” He shouted the last part. Niki winced slightly before trying to calm him but he was apparently so blacked out with rage that he didn't hear her at all. Techno stood up with so much force she was sure he could bring the house down.

“Niki, i’ll be back soon.” He reached for his cloak and on his way out the front door he sloppily threw it over his shoulder. It was far too late to stop him, all Niki could do was hope and pray that he didn't do something that he would regret later. As Techno stormed down the prime path he could practically see people starting to shut themselves in their houses at the sight of him. He wouldn’t blame them, he had a reputation of being a godly pvper, he had never lost a battle. And right now his shirt was stained with blood and he was livid, He was visibly angry. His nonchalant demeanor had been thrown out the window, and honestly they should be scared. He reached the family house in no time. He stomped up the stairs and immediately banged on the door. He expected his tall blond father, instead he was greeted by his ghost of a brother.

“Ah! Technoblade, it's so nice to see you!” he said cheerly. His sickly sweet tone irkd him even more. No it wasn't his fault he was so sweet, but he didn't know if he could handle that right now.

“Move Ghostbur, I need to speak with our father.” He almost spit the word father out in disgust, the word tasted bad in his mouth. His father.

“Yes, yes of course!” The ghost just smiled and floated somewhere not in his immediate line of sight.

“Phil!” He shouted through the house. It was more of a gravely shout than a shout, his vocal cords still strung raw. He could smell cooking from the kitchen and that made him angrier. It's like he didn't even care. He stopped for a moment, he tried to convince himself that there was something else at play. Maybe he didn't know the full story. He paced for a second trying to calm himself. Once he felt he was sufficiently calmed he stalked his way into the kitchen.

“Phil.” He said as calmly as he could manage. He watched as his father turned a sweet smile plastered on his face.

“Techno! My son, how are you.” He moved forward for a hug but the oldest child took a step back, avoiding his touch. His father shrugged it off before going back to stirring whatever was in the pot.

“Phil. I need to speak with you.” He was trying to keep himself as calm as he possibly could, but you could hear the distaste seeping through his cover.

“Of course my boy, whatever you need.” He didn't turn this time, still focused on what on closer inspection appeared to be a mushroom stew. Tommy’s favorite.

“Did you get any visitors today?” He decided that was a pretty safe question to start with. He really didn't want to blow up at his father without reason.

“Why yes, yes I did! Schlatt’s kid Tubbo actually came by today, he was terribly frantic.” So he had come after all.

“Did he say anything, anything maybe important.” He was growing impatient now.

“Yes, seems like Tommy royally fucked up this time. Idiot Child used his last life. Well for being so reckless he almost deserved it didn’t he.” Technos blood boiled. It was those words again “he deserved it''. His breathing became heavier as he worked himself up again. He wasn’t gonna stand there and let his own father stomp on the grave of his brother.

“Really now. He deserved it!?” His words were laced with venom “Were you there Phil! Were you there when his life was by Dream? Were you there when he called out for help? When he screamed his heart out about how much pain he was in? Were you there to see the last of him despawn? Because I was! I was Phil! I sat there in the rain with him! I waited for you Phil! He needed his father, but no. You couldn’t even be there for his last moments alive.” Phil visibly stiffened as he listened to his oldest son yell with the most emotion he had ever seen out of him.

“PHIL he was on his last moments and you know what his last words were?! Do you want to know what his fucking last words were?! He apologized to you! He said I’m sorry! He said to tell you he was sorry! You treated the kid like shit and in his last moments alive he still chose to apologize to you! He was sixteen Phil six fucking teen and as he laid there dying he apologized to YOU.” Out of breath Techno stopped. His voice was hoarse now, almost gone. And without another word he left. He didn’t want to think about what Phil thought. He didn’t want to think about Ghostbur possibly spreading the intimate details unknowingly to the public. And he definitely did not want to think about Ranboo who sat innocently somewhere inside that house. He probably had to sit through all of that. It wasn’t that kids fault that Phil preferred the Rambo over his own son. God damn it. It still wasn’t enough. C’mon Techo you know what you have to do. You need blood. Blood for the blood god. Wouldn't it make you feel better if you killed someone huh? The voices grew louder and louder in his head. He let his feet carry him on his own. He ended up at Eret’s castle.

He stormed through the walkway and up the entrance. Through the guards who knew better than to try and stop him, and into the throne room where he knew the king would be.

“Technoblade? Strange seeing you here. You look positively awful.” They said with a cocky smile.”

“Eret. I don’t have time for this. I have urgent business to attend to but I need your axe.” The king looked at him in a way that told him the king was trying to read him. Whether it worked or not they beckoned him closer. Begrudgingly he obliged.

“I am willing to lend my axe to the blade on one condition.” They shifted in the seat. “I expect two full stacks of gold on my doorstep tomorrow or there will be consequences. Are we understood?” Techno grimised he didn’t have much gold left. Fuck it.

“Fine… but you may need to clean the blade later.” Erets eyes widened. What exactly was he planning to do? It was too late. Techno had already taken his diamond axe and was once again heading back down the prime path. The voices in his head were getting louder. They were always present but now it was almost impossible to block them out. So he gave up, he didn't have the energy to fight back. He listened to the voices. You’re here. Go ahead, knock on the door. He did. He brought his hand up to the door of the small cottage. He banged three times. And waited. His sensitive ears picked up movement behind the door. He watched as the small brass door handle turned. The shuffling brought a mid sized british man with black and white glasses to the door.


	3. 3

“Technoblade? I haven't seen you in a while.” Techno grinded his teeth. Do it. With a hefty grunt he swung the diamond axe with full force toward him. With ease it hit its mark, right in his midsection it lodged itself. A blood curdling scream rang out. Do it again, it's not enough. He delodged it from where it hit the bone, and slammed it into his midsection again. He watched as blood dripped from his open mouth in steady streams. Pushing the weak man to the ground he positioned his foot over him. Georges eyes were filled with so much fear. They pleaded with him not to do it. It filled him with rage. Do it. His body moved on its own. He brought his foot down. Hard. he heard multiple ribs break under the pressure of his boot. Hot blood bubbled from his mouth. 

“George!” he heard someone shriek. When he looked further into the house he saw Dream there. He was clutching his mask in his arms. The hunter looked more distressed than he had ever seen before. He looked between the face filled with horror, to the one of the dying men on the ground. The one that was tear streaked and covered in blood.

“Techno! That was his last life! You idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you!” Dream shrieked as he rushed toward the bloodied body to inspect the damage. He knew that there was no way George was alive. 

“Really sucks doesn't it Dream.” Techno sneered at the man in green. “When a person you care about was brutally killed with no remorse. But i have to be honest” Techno looked back at him tauntingly “he really deserved it didn't he.” He kicked the body and left the house. Yes it was adding insult to injury but his body was moving on its own now. He could hear the cries from the warrior mourning his lover. All he could do is trudge back to the castle to return the king's axe. When he approached they revolted back at the sight of him.

“Jesus fucking christ man, whos blood is that?!” He didn't respond, instead he threw the axe at the foot of the throne. For a moment he hesitated. The noises, the voices in his head, the ones that had been unruly for years had calmed. He relished in the silence for as long as he could. Before the gravity of what he just did to him. He had fought and killed people before but… but he had just taken George’s last life. That was something he could never take back. He needed help. He whipped his head around as if he suddenly was aware of where he was. His eyes locked with the kings. They looked afraid. He ran. He needed to clear his head. He left the king their blood soaked axe and ran his way home. Through the hordes of horrified people who probably had already heard word of what he had done. He bursted through his front door. He didn't expect Niki to still be there but she was. She was sitting at his kitchen table talking to someone. He barely made it through the door before he collapsed to his knees. The woman heard the impact and immediately rushed to aid her friend. 

“Techno…” She helped him to his feet. Not caring that she was getting blood on her new top. Techno lifted his head and made eye contact with the boy in the farthest seat of the table. Oh god. I can't face him. With a tear streaked face Tubbo smiled at him. He smiled. Techno thought he would be mad. He had every right to be mad at him. 

“Oh Tubbo.” His voice was more shaky then he wanted it to be. His eyes began to watter and his throat tightened. The boy stood and made his way to where the taller man stayed planted to the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't come back. I didn’t know if I could bear it. I went and got Philza but-” Techno stopped him. He brought him into a tight embrace. He let the boy sob into his arms. Techno hugged him closer. The kid needs comfort more than I do right now. He rested his forehead on the seventeen year olds shoulder. He felt the touch on his back. Niki was there, she was rubbing softly on both of their backs. In that moment. For just a moment he felt like he could finally breathe again. It was like a moment of clarity. His mind was quiet, His body ached and he felt safe. This was where he needed to be right now. With his best friend at his side. As a new fondness of the boy in his arms started to grow, he made a silent vow to protect this kid with his life. He couldn't let yet another youth be taken. Techno pulled him in tighter before whispering one last thing to him.

“It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
